RvB: The Beginning
by Nightylilly
Summary: Alison is a Freelancer on the blue team, who's had a relationship with Church. Ever wonder how she got there? This story starts off with her realizing her future. Future ChurchxTex. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Skipping Out

"Alison, It's your turn!" A girl with blonde hair called. She had her hair up and makeup done. She wore an expensive pink dress that had no straps and brushed the floor. Alison sat on her bed with her ipod blasting.

"Let's go Alison..." The blond ripped the earpiece out. Alison sighed.

"What if I don't want to go, Callie?" She said, grabbing at the ipod.

"It's Senior Prom!" The Callie smiled, spinning in a circle. Alison hated to get dressed up. She hated makeup, she hated jewlrey.She hated people making a fuss over her. Callie grabbed Tex's black dress. She had bought it because her mom made her. It was either that, or a pink one like her friend's.

"Why do I hang out with you?" She sighed, grabbing the dress. Callie squealed, grabbing at her curly red hair.

* * *

Alison sighed as Callie grabbed at her arm.

"I'm so exited! Where do you think my brother is?" Callie breathed. Alison pointed to the star of the football team, causing Callie to run off. He was her twin brother. Alison breathed relief. Finally! She looked around. The walls were a beautiful silver with white and black baloons everywhere. Glitter was everywhere with a cheep free band up on the stage. They played old music that Alison would probobly find on her mom's ipod. Everything about this made her sick.

"Hello there, beautiful." A hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around quickly and punched the player in the face. She stormed over to a table without looking back. She grabbed a flute of champane. The student council had fought hard to be able to have the expensive shit. Alison finished it in one sip.

"At least it's alcohol..." She sighed. She scanned the crowd for her friend. She saw her sneaking off to the hotel rooms with a card in her hand. Alison sighed again. It figured. She took a seat and stared at the sparkles on the table. Her mom wanted her to go to this big fancy college. She didn't want to put in the effort. She'd go to school for eight more years to get a shitty job, Live in a shitty house, Marry a shitty guy, And live happily fucking after.

She looked out the big window that made up the side of the room. She saw a truck pass. 'Support out troops' was written on it's side. She held her breath. That was what she wanted to do. She wanted to join the war. She loked back to where the player had been. He was being led away by a teacher, blood pouring from his nose. She smiled. She deffinately could. She tossed her cup of champange on the ground, making a loud shatter. She ignored the hostile stares as she took her earings out she dropped them, heading for the door. She kicked off her fancy shoes. She untied the ribbon in her hair, letting the red curls fall.

She was going to leave then and there.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Team

Alison left her house at 10pm after the prom. She had run to her house and changed. She threw a few tee shirts and pairs of shorts in her softball bag. She threw her bats out and ran out of the house. She picked up a quick pace. It was easy, with all the running they did in Softball. It took her about five minnutes at that pace to get to the closest recruit station. She burst through the doors.

"Hello." A man at the desk said, eyes not drifting from the sheets in front of him.

"Umm... Hi," Alison looked around nervously, "I'd like to recruit for the war?" The walls were covered with blue flags. The man looked up.

"We don't get much girls." He handed her a sheet that asked simple questions.

"Not much girls are willing to kill themselves." She took the sheet and a pen.

_**Name? **__Alison Beth_

_**Gender? **__Female_

_**Age? **__Eighteen_

_**Health conditions if any? **__None_

_**Looks? **__White thin girl with red wavy hair and green eyes. _

_**Why are you recruiting? **__I want to fight for my side. _

_**Has/Is anyone you know been on either team? Specify. **__No. _

_**How long do you plan to be with us? **__A long time. _

There were a few more personal questions. At the very bottom, there was a shaded box. There was a single question in it, with a short line to answer.

_**Would you be willing to participate in any experiments if it meant hurting your health?**_

She thought for a moment. Why not? She put down, _Yes. _

Alison handed the paper to the man at the desk. He nodded and pointed to a hallway. She grabbed her bag and entered.

"Well, here goes nothing..." She sighed, pushing the door open.


	3. Chapter 3: Along for the Ride

The doors opened up into a large room. There were ships on either side, with recruits standing in the middle. The walls were a green-gray, and mould inhabbited the corners of the room.

Now this was what prom should look like.

Alison joined the group, ignoring stares. There were about fifty people, and ten ships. There was mindless chatter everywhere. A ring cut through it. Alison opened her bag and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked, staring at some mould in the top corner of the room.

"Tex! Where are you? Jay and I went to your house when youleft. I was really worri-" Callie's sentences began to run togeather.

"Callie!" Alison yelled, silencing the crowd, and the girl. She brought her voice to a whisper, "I'm at the recruit station."

"What?" Callie asked, slower now, "Why?"

Alison sighed, "If I stay here, mom will send me to that fancy college. I don't want to do what she wants. I want to join the war, and you know that!"

"But on _Prom Night?_" Callie squeaked, "You made a big enough exit."

"What better night?" Alison giggled. There was a silence that followed.

"I'm comming with you." Callie said, and hung up. Alison stood with her ear still to the phone.

"What?" She breathed. A guy came over to her, breaking off from the croud.

"Hey," He grabbed the phone gently and shut it, "You okay?"

Alison turned to him.

"I'm Jimmy." He stuck his hand out. Alison shook it gently. Her mind was away.

"I have a friend." Alison told him, "She's my best friend, but very girly. She dressed me up for prom, and I went there and punched a guy in the face. I left, knowing I wanted to join the war. Now Callie's comming from my house to recruit with me, and I don't know why." Alison told the stranger.

"Wow," He smiled, "Must have ruined that guy's night." Alison forced a short laugh.

"Well," Jimmy sighed, "My brother is a sarge in the blue army. My parents always wanted me to live up to him. His name..." He looked around with a big smile on his face, "His name is Butch Flowers."

"Your last name is Flowers?" Alison giggled, "Chris Flowers?"

He shook his head, "Nope, my brother's married, and the girl insisted he took her name."

"So what is your name?" Alison asked.

"Jimmy Rivera." He smiled broadly.

The conversation was interrupted by the doors swinging open.

There stood Callie. She ripped the bottom of her dress off, and had jeans underneath. The top of the dress was like an expensive shirt. She still had all of her makeup on from the dance.

Jay stood behind her. Although he was the star of the football team, he wasn't buff like the other guys. He was rather thin and frail, but he was strong, and smart. His face held a certain innocence that kids their age didn't have.

"Let's go!" A man in a blue shirt yelled, obviously older than the recruits, "Into the ships!" Callie ran up to Alison and hugged her.

"Why did you come?" Alison asked, leading the two to a ship.

"You're my friend," Callie smiled, "I wouldn't want to do anything else in my life than hang out with you."

They strapped themselves in as the ship took off.


	4. Chapter 4: Leonard

"Here you are." A man closed the door behind the three.

It was just luck that Callie, Alison, and Jay got placed in the same quarters. It was a small room, with four beds in it. It had a dark atmosphere, and everything was gray and blue.

"Awesome." Alison said, throwing her bag on the last bed. Callie took the one next to her, and flattened out her clothes on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jay laughed, kicking his bag under the bed and taking out a notebook.

"Unpacking." Callie looked at him weird. Alison gave a short laugh, looking in her bag. She found an old baseball. Leaning back on her bed, she threw it in the air and caught it. She repeated the action several times.

"I caught this ball at my first Major League Baseball game." She smiled, catching it again. She threw it, and this time Callie knocked it out of the air. It flew towards the wall, but Tex reached her arm out and caught it. She threw it up again, not missing a beat.

"Cool." Jay said, staring at her. Tex smiled.

The door opened to the small room. A guy with messy black hair and light blue, almost clear eyes walked in. His gaze locked directly on Alison.

"So the fourth bed is for you?" Jay asked. The guy glanced at Jay and looked him over for a second.

"I guess." He said, taking the last bed in between Callie and Jay.

"What's your name?" Callie smiled and sat on his bed next to him. Alison laughed.

Typical.

"What?" Callie looked at Alison, clearly offended.

"Of course you flirt with the guy assigned to our quarters." She laughed harder. Callie gasped and walked out of the room.

"Sis," Jay sighed, holding back laughter.

Alison wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

"What was that about?" The new guy asked, lying on Callie's bed next to her.

"Callie's the cheerleading captain in our school." Alison laughed and turned to her side, looking at the guy. He arranged himself in the same manner.

"So what's her brother's name?" He asked.

"Jay." She said, "And I'm Alison." She reached her arm across to the other bed and he shook it. She left it limp on the side of her bed.

"I'm Leon." He smiled, "But you can call me Church."

"Why would I call you Church?" Alison asked, confused.

"My last name." He laughed, "It's better than _Leonard._"

Alison smiled, "Oh, Then you can call me Tex."

"Why would I call you Tex?" He asked, confused as she was.

"Because I'm from Texas." She laughed, "Duh."

"That makes sense." He said, turning and staring at the ceiling.

He was cute, really. More hot than cute. He had stubble, which was clear from her angle. His hair was just the lazy kind that said, 'I'm too lazy to brush it once a day.' She loved the look. His eyes were… Amazing, for lack of a better word. They were a clear, liquid blue. It was the only real sweet thing about his face. She loved the Bittersweet vibe she got from him.

"So why did you sign to train?" Tex asked, curious.

"Well, My dad's a rich snob, and I really didn't want to end up like him." Church sighed.

"My mom wanted to send me to Harvard." Tex sighed much the same.

"Parents suck." They said in unison. Tex looked to Church and they laughed.

"_All recruits report to the main hall for training._" A voice came over the intercom that Tex hadn't noticed. It was placed crookedly over the door.

"Well, Let's go." Church stood. He offered his hand to Tex and she pulled on it to stand up. She let go of his and went out the door.

"Okay, _Leonard._" She smiled at him and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5: A Guy for Herself

"Now today we won't get much done sense it's already the afternoon. We'll get you measured for armor, and decide your training groups based on talent." A man walked up and down the recruits, lined up at attention. Callie and Tex were the only girls there. Callie seemed very out of place there, with her blonde hair and pink clothes. Everyone else wore gray regulation tees with long shorts. Callie insisted Tex wear short shorts, and nobody can argue with Callie when it comes to clothes.

"You can all sit around and do whatever while we pull you aside to measure you." He said, dismissing the recruits. As if someone had pressed an "on" button, the soldiers sprung to life and herded in groups. Most whispered and laughed, throwing glances at Tex and Callie.

"Speak of the devil" Tex muttered with a smile as Callie approached. Her usual Shadow of a brother walked away, sure to make some new friends.

"Hey, Tex." Church beat her to the first word.

"Callie, Church, Church, Callie." Tex said to the two.

"Tex? Is that your nickname or something?" Callie looked at Tex, confused.

"Yes. I told you when we met, but you insisted on calling me _Allison._" Tex made a gagging noise at the sound of the name.

"I think it's a cute name." Church smiled, nudging Tex in the side. "Okay, _Allie_?"

Tex punched him rather hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" Church said, grabbing his arm, "Note to self; don't get on Tex's bad side."

"You got that right." Callie laughed. She spotted a few guys smiling at her. She smiled shyly and walked to them, placing a hand on her hip.

"That's it for her for the day." Tex sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"She sounds like a real bundle of fun." Church laughed, putting his arm on her shoulders.

"You have no idea…" Tex looked up at him helplessly, "The day I flew out here, I made… A rather loud exit at the prom. Callie fussed over me for hours before it started. I didn't really want to go, but you can't argue with Callie when it comes to social events." Tex laughed, "Or anything 'Girly' for that matter."

"Well that sounds very sweet of her." Church said.

"You sound like my dad." Tex took a step away from him, his arm falling off of her. They both laughed. Church smiled and hesitantly slipped his hand into hers. Tex took it, but thought. Did she really want a guy in training? It might bring her down. And by the looks of it, he would want to protect her. No fucking way was she gonna let him baby her, But whatever. She didn't mind, and it would sure liven things up.

She let go of his hand. Sure, he could like her, but no way was she doing something so demeaning as _holding hands_. It made her sick to her stomach.

"So should I know if you took a guy to the prom?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I didn't." She smiled back, "Is he a guy if he can't shoot a gun?" She motioned towards the rack of them to her right. They both laughed.

"Tex… Beth?" A man asked, looking through the crowd.

"That's me." Tex sighed, walking to the man.


End file.
